


Lilium

by Entropia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Esperanto
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropia/pseuds/Entropia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los lirios le recordaban a Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lirio de Invieno

Caminas sobre la hierba, ligeramente húmeda por la lluvia. El perfume fresco que desprende alcanza tu nariz y te llena, aliviando levemente la presión que sientes en el pecho.

Han pasado casi dos años, pero el dolor que te llena cada vez que acudes aquí es el mismo… Y sabes que no es bueno, pero para ti está bien. Es lo mejor que tienes para lidiar con el día a día sin él.

Avanzas, errático, entre las lápidas. Llevas en la mano un ramo de lirios blancos, lo sujetas ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, de una manera casi descuidada… Y finalmente, alcanzas tu destino. La solitaria tumba, bajo las ramas desnudas de un árbol.

Tomas una bocanada de aire frío que se desliza dolorosamente por tu garganta. Te inclinas para recoger las flores ya marchitas que tú mismo dejaste hace exactamente una semana y colocas en su lugar el ramo fresco. Siempre le traes lirios blancos… Tal vez porque te recuerdan a él: pálidos, fríos y perfectos… Hermosas flores de Invierno destinadas a marchitarse antes de tiempo.

Te sientas frente a la brillante lápida negra, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente el frío pedazo de mármol que reza su nombre frente a ti. Abres la boca, la vuelves a cerrar casi tímidamente y terminas por mojarte los labios con la lengua.

-Bueno… Pues aquí estoy… -comienzas a decir en voz alta –Seguramente si tú estuvieses aquí me dirías que es absurdo hablar contigo cuando estás… bueno… -tragas saliva. Siempre dices lo mismo al principio. Siempre.

Vas a continuar hablando, pero paras en seco. Bajas la cabeza y sientes cómo algo se rompe muy dentro de ti. Te muerdes el labio inferior y contienes las lágimas, como el soldado que fuiste. Alargas la mano y tomas un lirio del ramo. Comienzas a acariciar suavemente los delicados pétalos blancos.

-H-he vuelto a Baker street. He encontrado un buen trabajo al fin. Estable, y todo eso. Con compañeros majos que te saludan cortésmente y que te preguntan por tu familia… ¡No puedo dejar de imaginar la expresión en tu cara si les hubieras visto! –sueltas una risa nerviosa –Sé que no dejarías de repetirme lo aburridos que son… Y me arrastrarías a otra locura de caso… Y…

Y no aguantas más. Golpeas el suelo con el puño cerrado y rompes a llorar en silencio. Sientes las lágrimas correr libremente por tus mejillas mientras algún que otro gemido traicionero escapa de tu garganta. Pierdes la noción del tiempo esperando el milagro que nunca ocurre…

No sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegaste cuando sientes una gota estrellarse en tu mano… Y otra… Y otra más. De repente comienza a caer con fuerza una lluvia que sacude por igual tu cuerpo, la lápida y las flores. Te empapa y se mezcla con tus lágrimas de una forma que te resulta… ¿reconfortante?

–La señora Hudson me ha pedido que te salude de su parte… Te echa de menos ¿sabes?- murmuras ahora con la voz quebrada –Y estoy seguro de que Lestrade también… Aunque no le veo desde que… -cierras los ojos con fuerza, tragándote un sollozo.

-Yo te echo de menos, Sherlock Holmes… - suspiras al fin mirando a la lápida azotada por la lluvia –Y… Hay tantas cosas que tendría que haberte dicho cuando pude que… No lo sé. Es difícil, confuso… Saber qué no voy a poder decírtelas nunca… Y aunque tuviese la oportunidad… No sé si tendría el valor necesario –una pequeña risa aflora a tus labios con el recuerdo de momentos breves, fugaces y concretos que viviste a su lado… Momentos que no tendrían que tener tanta importancia, pero los guardas celosamente, cómo el más valioso de los tesoros…

Suspiras. Te das cuenta de que has dejado de llorar, de que estás calado de agua hasta los huesos y de la hora que es. Te levantas con la mirada triste, y acaricias la piedra negra con tu mano.

-Volveré cuando siempre, Sherlock Holmes… -le recuerdas con una caricia –Porque… yo… aún te…

Te vuelves, dejas caer el lirio que habías tenido todo este tiempo en la mano y caminas, de vuelta a casa, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Una mano enguantada recoge el lirio que dejaste caer. Lo acaricia cómo tu hacías hace unos momentos y alza la cabeza, para verte avanzar en la distancia bajo la imponente lluvia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, John Watson –murmura antes de darse la vuelta y marchar, en dirección contraria a la tuya.


	2. Lirio de verano

Caminas sobre la hierba, ligeramente húmeda por la lluvia. El perfume fresco que desprende alcanza tu nariz y te llena, aliviando levemente la presión que sientes en el pecho.

Han pasado casi dos años, pero el dolor que te llena cada vez que acudes aquí es el mismo… Y sabes que no es bueno, pero para ti está bien. Es lo mejor que tienes para lidiar con el día a día sin él.

Avanzas, errático, entre las lápidas. Llevas en la mano un ramo de lirios blancos, lo sujetas ligeramente inclinado hacia delante, de una manera casi descuidada… Y finalmente, alcanzas tu destino. La solitaria tumba, bajo las ramas desnudas de un árbol.

Tomas una bocanada de aire frío que se desliza dolorosamente por tu garganta. Te inclinas para recoger las flores ya marchitas que tú mismo dejaste hace exactamente una semana y colocas en su lugar el ramo fresco. Siempre le traes lirios blancos… Tal vez porque te recuerdan a él: pálidos, fríos y perfectos… Hermosas flores de Invierno destinadas a marchitarse antes de tiempo.

Te sientas frente a la brillante lápida negra, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente el frío pedazo de mármol que reza su nombre frente a ti. Abres la boca, la vuelves a cerrar casi tímidamente y terminas por mojarte los labios con la lengua.

-Bueno… Pues aquí estoy… -comienzas a decir en voz alta –Seguramente si tú estuvieses aquí me dirías que es absurdo hablar contigo cuando estás… bueno… -tragas saliva. Siempre dices lo mismo al principio. Siempre.

Vas a continuar hablando, pero paras en seco. Bajas la cabeza y sientes cómo algo se rompe muy dentro de ti. Te muerdes el labio inferior y contienes las lágimas, como el soldado que fuiste. Alargas la mano y tomas un lirio del ramo. Comienzas a acariciar suavemente los delicados pétalos blancos.

-H-he vuelto a Baker street. He encontrado un buen trabajo al fin. Estable, y todo eso. Con compañeros majos que te saludan cortésmente y que te preguntan por tu familia… ¡No puedo dejar de imaginar la expresión en tu cara si les hubieras visto! –sueltas una risa nerviosa –Sé que no dejarías de repetirme lo aburridos que son… Y me arrastrarías a otra locura de caso… Y…

Y no aguantas más. Golpeas el suelo con el puño cerrado y rompes a llorar en silencio. Sientes las lágrimas correr libremente por tus mejillas mientras algún que otro gemido traicionero escapa de tu garganta. Pierdes la noción del tiempo esperando el milagro que nunca ocurre…

No sabes cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegaste cuando sientes una gota estrellarse en tu mano… Y otra… Y otra más. De repente comienza a caer con fuerza una lluvia que sacude por igual tu cuerpo, la lápida y las flores. Te empapa y se mezcla con tus lágrimas de una forma que te resulta… ¿reconfortante?

–La señora Hudson me ha pedido que te salude de su parte… Te echa de menos ¿sabes?- murmuras ahora con la voz quebrada –Y estoy seguro de que Lestrade también… Aunque no le veo desde que… -cierras los ojos con fuerza, tragándote un sollozo.

-Yo te echo de menos, Sherlock Holmes… - suspiras al fin mirando a la lápida azotada por la lluvia –Y… Hay tantas cosas que tendría que haberte dicho cuando pude que… No lo sé. Es difícil, confuso… Saber qué no voy a poder decírtelas nunca… Y aunque tuviese la oportunidad… No sé si tendría el valor necesario –una pequeña risa aflora a tus labios con el recuerdo de momentos breves, fugaces y concretos que viviste a su lado… Momentos que no tendrían que tener tanta importancia, pero los guardas celosamente, cómo el más valioso de los tesoros…

Suspiras. Te das cuenta de que has dejado de llorar, de que estás calado de agua hasta los huesos y de la hora que es. Te levantas con la mirada triste, y acaricias la piedra negra con tu mano.

-Volveré cuando siempre, Sherlock Holmes… -le recuerdas con una caricia –Porque… yo… aún te…

Te vuelves, dejas caer el lirio que habías tenido todo este tiempo en la mano y caminas, de vuelta a casa, incapaz de terminar la frase.

Una mano enguantada recoge el lirio que dejaste caer. Lo acaricia cómo tu hacías hace unos momentos y alza la cabeza, para verte avanzar en la distancia bajo la imponente lluvia.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, John Watson –murmura antes de darse la vuelta y marchar, en dirección contraria a la tuya.


End file.
